1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly, to an electrical connector having terminals staggered from each other so as to control the impedance and the inductance in electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems facilitating high-speed data transfer require electrical connectors in which the electrical impedance can be controlled in order to reach the required data transfer rate of the electrical system. It is mandatory that within a high-speed data transfer system, the connector has to be kept with a controlled impedance such that the data transfer rate can be kept within the nominal ranges. The impedance of a connector may be controlled by spacing of the terminals (i.e. exposing partially of the contact terminal into the air), the dimension of the terminals and the thickness within the connector housing.
An improved electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.